


The Tale of the Hunter of the Arum

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Hero, F/M, May/December Relationship, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Orion Black is Sultan Albus Grand Vizier. All his children but one are wed, the particularly stubborn Lily encompasses both her parent's stubbornness and in 3 days Lily needs to at least choose a suitor to wed if she doesn't well... Albus does not want to contemplate that problem. He asks Orion what to do about it - after much research, Orion discovers something interesting and of advantage to the Kingdom and possibly himself.





	The Tale of the Hunter of the Arum

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [TheFairestOfTheRare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairestOfTheRare/pseuds/TheFairestOfTheRare) in the [BTSS2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BTSS2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Jafar & Jasmine — Aladdin
> 
> Thank you, R for betaing this for me and to help me sharpen Orion's focus.

**Prologue**

“Ah – salaam, good evening friends – I see you waiting for my story to begin.” the merchant rustles around in his cart and pulls out a pot with one bloom rising from the earth inside it. It looked like an ordinary lily, the merchant makes a grand gesture while presenting the flower to his audience. “Let’s see, ah – yes, this. No! This is no ordinary flower; this flower represents a Princess who lived long before you or I. A pure princess of the highest order. Her father, Sultan Albus, was said to be the wisest in all the land. However, no one reckoned on the Sultan’s Vizier, a man of such clouded intent and sable appearance that he may as well have come from the night sky above.

“This is one of the rarest of rare non-Wilting Lilies left in existence, a gift produced from sorcery and a rare kind of love…

**Court of the Sultan**

Sitting out on a chaise longue Sultan Albus was at an impasse as he glanced down from the balcony onto his fiery daughter. His Roman bride the Sultana Minerva had tried to teach their daughters to control their temper and she’d been successful with all but one, their youngest; Lily. She was like the rare storms that benefitted and devastated their desert city of Agrabah, a power unto herself and she needed to be married, soon.  It was then a huge shadow of black fell across his body. Albus looked up at the one to interrupt his contemplation.

“My Liege,” his Vizier Orion bowed, “how may I be of service?”

“How do you know I sought your advice?

“I can feel when something is brewing in the air,” Orion answered, “why do you not go and play a game of chess or something? Your son Severus is here, see he embraces his sister,” he swept his arm out indicating the two figures in the courtyard below. 

It was a sight that always warmed Albus’ heart, his son and daughter embracing, for they were as close as siblings ought to be. Albus observed as Lily led Severus to sit on the edge of the three-tier fountain all the while chattering at him. ‘ _ Such a shame _ ,’ he sighed sadly, ‘ _ that those two were born as siblings _ .’ As far as he could see the only Prince, Lily was happy to see was her married brother, Severus. He was married to a Grecian Princess by the name of Andromeda. Relation to his Vizier as it was he who’d arranged his niece’s wedding to the Prince of Agrabah.

Severus had told Albus he had no desire to rule Agrabah after his father’s passing, for he had much richer and abundant lands to oversee on his wife’s island of Crete. Albus with some reluctance had agreed to release Severus and name his youngest, Lily as his heir.

Albus peered up at his vizier and said, “Such a shame your sons were already wed, for one of them, would surely have made Lily an excellent bridegroom, how can I find a suitor for Lily if she won’t even consider the relations of the ones her siblings are married to? Doesn’t Lucius have any other relations to send?”

“While Hermione and Lucius make a good match sire, I’m afraid that Lily would be too bull-headed for any of Lucius’ remaining relations. You must be gratified that both are doing well in Britania. Do not forget your eldest daughter Petunia with her Roman Senator, maybe Lily would do well with one of the Praetorian Guards of the Emperor?” Orion had to hide the look of disgust as he made the suggestion. For he longed to call Lily his own.

“I’ll not have my fair Lily part of that despot Nero’s court! Besides, rumour has it they are all as debauched as he is. I only allowed Petunia to go to Rome as she is unlikely to come in contact with him.  My other children are all happy, why does Lily test me so?”

The Sultan rose up from the chaise and smiled as Prince Severus produced his daughter, Albus’ first grandchild for Lily to hold. He felt a pang in his chest at the look of absolute adoration on Lily’s face, “If only I could see her wed, she is the one dearest to me, Orion. I have to see if she can be moulded to the life of a wife. That tiger she keeps frightens the weakest away and the ones who dare to get closer are soon put off due to… Remember what happened to Prince James? Never have I been so utterly embarrassed as I was then!” Albus grimaced at the memory of James leaving the palace with the seat of his robes torn away, leaving his pale buttocks exposed for all to see.

(All these incidents and more are recorded in the Agrabah Library scrolls.)

Orion arched an eyebrow and Albus laughed nervously, “Honestly,” he sighed rubbing his hands down his face before gripping onto the balcony ledge, “What should I do, Orion?”

“I only wish I knew my Lord, but I cannot think of a cure for stubbornness.”

“I’m getting old, this hand is worse than it used to be, and I want to see my last child, provided and cared for before I go. Minerva was not nearly so bullheaded,” Albus said looking down at his blackened and withered left hand.

“Then can one assume her stubbornness comes from you, sire?” Orion’s lips flickered up in a taunt. “I jest…”

Albus laughed and interrupted, “No, no, no, you’re quite right, I have my own lessons to learn in all this. I fear I may have indulged her too much as a child and it only got worse after Minerva passed. Also, not to touch one of your toys as this withered hand attests.”

“I told you not to wear my ring, but you wanted to try it on, what could I do to stop you? Had it killed you, your haughty daughter would’ve executed me for treason.”

“She is an odd little thing, is she not?”

“It is not my place to say, your Majesty. I’m just glad that I was able to stop the curse in your hand. As for the prospect of Lily’s marriage, I think it best that I consult the law scrolls for a possible answer.” 

“Then you will help me?”

“I shall, sire,” Orion said with a bow, he thought of just the scroll that may give him what he wanted.

Both men then turned at the sound of someone approaching, to see Severus’ bride come waddling down the steps heavily pregnant with their next child. Unlike princes of the past, Severus was happy to have just the one bride like his father and not a harem of women. It also worked well in his favour that having more than one wife in Crete was frowned upon. 

Albus smiled at Andromeda as she waddled through the throne room, kissed him on the cheek and made her way out to the courtyard where her husband and sister-in-law were talking.

Albus was thankful for his children and though none of them knew his deepest secret, that their mother wasn’t the love of his life. In fact, his love was for a far off Gothic Prince. His own father had contracted his marriage to Ariana, Grindelwald’s sister and Albus had done his duty to go retrieve her. It was while there he had grown fond of and fell in love with Grindelwald. But it was not to be. It turned out that both Grindelwald and Ariana were plotting to conquer Agrabah and it’s trading lines to Asia. Heartbroken, he then rejected Ariana and was forced to kill Grindelwald in battle. He returned and waited until his mid-forties before marrying the young Minerva. Subsequently, she birthed him three girls and a son with the boy being the eldest at twenty-three. 

Of all his children he’d have thought Hermione would be the most difficult to marry off, but she was taken by the Roman Commander – Lucius Maleficus – despite his name he was an attentive husband who spoiled his daughter to the point where she was almost drowned in jewels, dresses, books, and other luxuries one could acquire in Rome and sent to Britania.

His third child, Petunia, was the easiest to marry off, she took the first man who asked for her hand without thinking anything of future compatibility.

Albus heaved a heavy sigh at the way his life has turned out, the knuckles in his right hand had whitened as his thoughts once more focused on his youngest, Lily. A servant walked by with a jug of water, Albus gestured to him. A scurrying obsequious little thing that looked as if he was a Rat transformed into a human.

“Servant, please send for my daughter. Tell her I must speak with her at once.”

The servant nodded carefully placing the jug down and ran down the many steps to get to where Lily was sitting with her brother. From their vantage point, the Sultan and the Vizier both flinched when she glanced up at them, even though they were too high to see exactly how peeved she was to be torn from Severus’ side.

Slowly, Albus turned to make his way back to his chaise,  when his old knees gave in, causing him to stumble and crash into the Vizier. Orion, taken by surprise stumbled as well and they both toppled onto the ground. Quickly nearby servants had rushed over to pick up their King and his second in command.

It was in the midst of this commotion that Princess Lily had arrived and glared at the display completely unamused.“You called father?” she asked as she bowed her head, a parody of humility for she was neither humble nor subservient.

“Yes,” he wheezed as the servant managed to right him and then settle him on his chaise.

“I ask you, daughter, what was wrong with the last Prince? He offered much gold and treasure for your hand in marriage.”

Rolling her fierce green eyes, ones inherited from her mother, rather than her father. Lily was Minerva in looks but Albus in personality.

“I am not an animal put up for sale at the market, father, I  have no wish to be bought and sold to the highest bidder. The last prince was nothing but a supercilious ass with the same intelligence as a pigs backside.”

Definitely Albus’ temperament, Orion observed, he admired the Princess’ spirit – she was different. The opposite of his late wife, an arranged marriage that bore him two sons who were raised in hostility. He felt a flutter of desire in his gut as he looked at Lily. His attention was refocused when he heard Albus say,

“There isn’t much time left, my dear, it won’t be long until I join your mother,” he said, his pale green eyes lowered in sadness as he revealed his withered hand. “I know you know of the existence of magic. My curiosity got the better of me one day and I touched something I shouldn’t have. A cursed ring. It’s slowly draining away my life, and I would see you wed and happy before I go.”

Truly, it was heart-warming the moment she rushed to her papa, her rock and lifted the blackened hand to her scrutiny and gasped as she saw how far the darkness spread. Lily began to silently weep.

“I cannot believe you would do something so utterly stupid, father,” then she swung on her heel, her strange red hair flying behind her, the reason she was so sought after and pierced Orion with a look. “Is this your doing?”

“Not purposefully,” Orion stood straighter as she levelled her steady gaze onto him. “I had mistakenly left it off my finger for a few moments to bathe. I forgot your father and I sometimes play chess, he saw it on the board and  placed it on his finger before I had a chance to stop him, your Highness.”

Lily’s eyes narrowed and she hissed, “If I find out you planned to murder my father slowly…” Orion gulped, visibly as he squirmed in his chair. He’d never thought to kill the Sultan, just be the power behind the throne, “At least some good would come of me having to marry,” she snapped, “when I’m Sultana I shall have the power to get rid of you!”

With that she turned back on her heel; she made her way to her own bedroom to bathe in jasmine, rose, and neroli oils.

**Marriage Law**

It was after she had stormed away that time that Orion also retired to his chambers to think about who Lily could possibly marry that wouldn’t result in his banishment or death. He opened the cabinet of scrolls, skimming along with them only to find the ones on marriage were stuffed into cubby holes meant for laws on what to do with stubborn men; he knew exactly how the scrolls had become mixed up. Strong-willed Lily maybe, but it was only shadowed by her sneakiness. Her brother and sisters would have either owned up or took the time to cover their tracks. He wondered if there was a way that he could rule the country, it was pure fantasy, as he had no royal blood; but a nice dream all the same. 

He poured some of the special reserve wine he kept in his room and smiled as he pictured himself ruling Agrabah, for that was the real prize after all. Right in the middle of the silk road trade routes. Agrabah was wealthy, the only downside was the lack of education to the general populace. Only the royal family had any education and even when both Hermione and Lily had to beg and plead with their father for the right to take lessons along with Severus. Thankfully, all three were quiet intelligent students – the occasional odd slip-up had made them giggle and blush but for the most part, he could not have asked for better pupils.

So the fact that she had been sneaking in his private chambers to try and find ways to get out of marrying anyone was quite brilliant, the Vizier would have to apply all his cunning to this conundrum. Lily was seventeen, she’d be turning eighteen soon and therefore required to marry and if she wasn’t careful she’d find herself married to someone, not of her choosing, her father could command she marry the next male she is presented and where would her precious principles be? Orion began to hum to himself and then to put words to the melody, soon he was singing full voice as he began to scribble the lyrics down.

“The problem my dear little Princess,

you pose is hard for my mind to process,

why do you have to be such a martyr to your own heart for sure I could tear your walls apart. 

Let me in, Princess, let me in, and I won’t make you regret it.

Let me in, Princess, Let me in and I won’t let you forget it! 

If only you were mine, my divine, if you could be mine, my dear, I’d make sure in finest fabrics you’d be covered in.

Let me in, Princess, let me in, and I won’t make you regret it. 

Let me in, Princess, Let me in and I won’t let you forget that you are mine.

Mine for an eternity, all you have to do is let me in where you keep your heart, do not let your pride tear you apart. 

I’d make sure you read the finest books just for one look in my direction, one of admiration, not hate – for I must state that you! 

Let. Me. In.!”

It was rare he broke out in song but when he did he always had to write it down. He stuffed it inside an ottoman filled with other scraps of senseless odes to Princess Lily. He was a foolish old man after all. He then readied himself for a bath, where he could indulge in his fantasies of Princess Lily.

He pictured her in the marble tub with him, her fiery red hair darkening with the water as she nipped and kissed her way down his body. He could imagine her moans as he too explored her secrets. He imagined his hands were Lily’s as he grasped and stroked himself to completion. 

Feeling relaxed after his bath, wrapped in a black and red silk kaftan, he sank down on his divan bed and unrolled the scroll that outlined all marriage laws pertaining to the royal family. “ _ Oh, that’s interesting _ ,” he mused as he sipped at his wine, “that’s extremely interesting.” his eyes fell on a subheading: What to do with Princesses who refuses to marry:

_ ‘If a Princess is recalcitrant and headstrong, then she is subject to the will of her father on all things. If her father decrees she must marry the man of his choosing; pray to Allah, that he chooses well, for the wrong choice could be a curse upon the land. The right choice and your kingdom shall be forever prosperous. The Grand Vizier may only advise, never interfere, except in the case the Sultan chooses him or his sons to wed the stubborn Princess. This only to be looked at as a last resort.’ _

So, he could marry the Princess and rule Agrabah as Sultan? Things were looking up for him. Suddenly brume clouds whirled in his room and there stood a handsome wizard from faraway lands – a man much older than he appeared, his crimson eyes burned with an unholy light, that Orion couldn’t look him in the eye for long...

“Have you found a way to rule this Kingdom yet, Orion? I grow weary of your caution.”

“I’m just about to put into place an idea that I have come across,  I needed to verify the legality to back me up, it’s right here in this scroll. See,” he pointed to the man in his room. “what do you think, my Lord?”

The dark being scanned the scroll and said, “Marry the wench, I don’t care how you do it, but it must be done, and soon. It’s my destiny to rule the world by the spreading of our dark magicks. It’s the only way I’ll be able to control my chosen subjects. Though I’m a bit disappointed, your son Sirius still refuses to bend the knee to me, despite his wife being one of my most devout.”

“Sirius has always had a mind of his own, he was such a wild child that I was surprised when he agreed to marry Bella. I’m sure she’ll be able to persuade him to your way of thinking, my lord,” the Vizier bent his knees once more in abject supplication before his dark lord. “ She believes in Magic, and I’ve seen her perform some rudimentary spells. Perhaps we can teach her? Turn her to one of your devout followers?”

“As I’ve said marry her and then you can do whatever you like to her. Teach her, kill her, it matters not to me. You’ll be sultan, will you not? But secure me those trade routes.” the dark man said..”

“Yes, my Lord. As you wish, my Lord,” Orion bowed again. After that reassurance, Orion’s master left as he had appeared in a plume of smoke.

That night, Orion slept fitfully even though he’d had the bed all to himself, he couldn’t get comfortable. Tomorrow would mark three more days before Lily turned 18, for she must be at least betrothed by that time for the sake of Agrabah. He must put the new information he’d discovered out there for the Sultan to peruse. Whenever he met his true Lord his stomach always gurgled, bringing up bile to his throat consequently, leaving him to dry heave over the mattress in a feverish sweat.

Eventually, dawn painted the horizon in a vivid shade of purple and pink. The sound of the white peacocks, (a gift from Lucius on his marriage to Hermione), rent the air, waking Orion from a fitful sleep. As far as Orion was concerned they were a bloody nuisance and should be severely dealt with. 

Due to the bad night of sleep, his eyes were shadowed and slightly swollen from the stresses of the newfound piece of legislative advice from the old scholars and terrified of how he was going to practically suggesting that he marry the fair Princess. He picked up his snake staff and used it to magick his clothes on himself. He was a sorcerer and though it was lazy, why shouldn’t he use the power granted to him? He then made his way to the throne room. He saw that the Sultan was seated at a heavily laden table and made his way to him.

“Ah, Orion,” the Sultan clapped, “come sit, partake of this wonderful bounty.”

He knew it was a rarity that he be invited to eat with the royal family. When speaking to Viziers in other lands, most had to eat elsewhere as the rulers thought of the viziers as servants and they should not be in the presence of the King’s daughter. Orion sat upon a brightly coloured cushion and glanced at Lily to find she’d been staring at him intensely, concentrating on his snake staff in particular. He arched an eyebrow and set the staff across his lap, he then waved his hand and his goblet filled with fresh pomegranate juice. Her eyes widened at the display of magic and she licked her lips, her green eyes gleamed covetously and Orion knew he could win her over if just that little trick intrigued her.  

He then looked at the spread of food on the table. Every morning was the same, heaped to the gills with copper bowls of lightly spiced creamed rice and oats, platters of sliced fruits such as dates, pomegranates, grapes, rosehips, oranges, apples, peaches – all the glories the world had to offer were represented on this table. Leavened bread was available with clarified ghee to flavour it and finally, herbal teas or coffees to drink. Everyone was assembled, filling their dishes and the table was awash with morning conversation, mainly everyone asking everyone else how they slept, and the same answer is given each time until they were all satisfied. 

It was this time when the Sultan leaned in and whispered: “Have you found anything?”

Not wanting to risk being overheard, Orion cast a silencing spell that just encompassed him and the Sultan, “Yes, sire, I have but I warn you, you may not like it.”

“I’m desperate, Orion, she’s only got three more days before she must marry and I am at my wit's end, please, anything, a little strand of hope? I can’t cope with all this distress about my little girl. So, out with it.”

“I am afraid for myself sire,” Orion clarified.

“What have you to be afraid of?”

He glanced another look at Lily who was wearing an emerald green and gold harem pants and sari, she was also wearing a long scarf over her head held in place by a gold circlet as dictated by the mores of the day. Orion thought she looked like an enchantress. He was wrenched from admiring Lily when the Sultan began speaking again.

“Come on, frankness is a trait to be admired, what did you find?”

Orion drew in a deep breath, “If the Princess does not find a worthy suitor before her eighteenth birthday to wed, she must marry one the Sultan chooses for her.”

“But she despised all those other suitors, how can I choose someone that she’ll dislike … and in  _ three _ days?”

“Don’t fret, sire, there is more,” a flash of inspiration hit the Vizier then, after all, he was Keeper of the Scrolls of Law, the Sultan never glanced at them always content to just plod along and humming gentle strains to himself. Only now, when it was vitally important, could Orion manipulate the situation. “If she is unwed by her Eighteenth birthday – she must marry – I couldn’t quite believe this myself when I read it last night, I couldn’t quite fathom it – it seems the only other candidate is…well…me!”

The Sultan looked at his Vizier and exclaimed, “But you’re so old!”

“Not much more than you Sire, when you wed Princess Minerva. And what better person than I to guide your daughter in her duties as the future Sultana? Have I not advised you well over these last years?” Orion cajoled. He was tempted to try and use his staff to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing with him. But he dared not, as Prince Severus, his wife and Princess Lily were still at the table.

“No no, I suppose not but can I have a look at this…”

“Do you want her royal highness to be wed or not before you die?”

“But of course I do although you aren’t ideal son-in-law material. However, you are right, what choice do I have?”

“That’s better,” Orion said. “Now, we have to inform the Princess of the situation.”

“Not until overmorrow,” Sultan said. “Are you quite certain only you can wed the Princess?”

“Absolutely, sire, have I ever steered you wrong yet?”

“No, Orion, you haven’t.”

“Good,” Orion smiled, the smirk creased and wrinkled around his eyes, he could picture how well the crown of state would look upon his brow.

While Orion and her father were in the conference over breakfast Lily took the time to study the Vizier. She’d always been fascinated with him for as long as she could remember. It was his eyes that seem to draw her in, dark pools of cool lava, that’s what they reminded her of. She would have read more into the heat of the gaze had she not been distracted just then by her niece.

Orion had just lifted the silencing spell, after speaking to the Sultan. His eyes lingered long on Lily as he finished his repast there was a scorching fire raging through his heart, he wanted to claim her as his own. It had been a long time since he’d felt this way, but the wait was worth it if he could claim the prize, he thought, now I just have to tame young wench, how do I bend her to my will without making it looks like I…The snake, of course, it had been a long time since he’d used the time honoured staff for its actual purpose.

No, first he would attempt to reason with her. He was not above cajoling, tempting, manoeuvring, and manipulating when so desired and necessary. It wasn’t just for her own good but the good of the kingdom, not to mention keeping his dark master content. The announcement would be so much sweeter if it was she who approached her father and declared her heart belonged to Orion.

Now he had three days to woo and manipulate the feisty Princess into making her beg declare him her husband. The Sultan may at times question and distrust him, but he would never mistrust his daughter. If she said she wanted to marry Orion, then to Orion she was definitely going to wed.

After glancing back at Lily he knew he had to start today. She kept an excellent routine so he knew what she was up to, today.

“Your Highness,” he called out as he saw her begin to rise from the table. “Princess Lily,” he strode over to her as she was leaving the dining hall with her brother.

“What is it, Royal Vizier? I’ve missed my brother dearly and would like to talk to him.”

“You’ve dropped something,” he said kneeling down in front of her, quickly conjured a pin and presented it to her “forgive me but from this light, you look radiant if you don’t mind me saying.”

Andromeda rolled her eyes at her Uncle’s foolish display; she was ashamed for him to see him grovel to the spoiled Princess was undignified. Lily, however, blushed as she accepted the pin that kept her hair veil in place.

“Thank you, Grand Vizier, for making certain I don’t cause scandal to fall on the house of Sal E’Zer if my hair should come uncovered.”

“You are most welcome, your Royal Highness.”

“Come on, Lily,” Andromeda tugged at her sister-in-law, “you must see this trick my daughter can do. Uncle, it was good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, my favourite niece, how goes it with the other two?”

“Narcissa and Regulus are well together but Bellatrix and Sirius cause scandal after horrendous scandal – it’s like no one taught either of them any manners at all. Why did they have to marry?” Andromeda whined.

“Because, according to Bella, blood is thicker than water, and if she was to marry anyone it would be one of her cousins. She only had Sirius and Regulus to choose from. It appeared Sirius’ wild side appealed to her the most.” Orion said and winked, Lily understood why her father kept him around, he could be charming when he wanted to be. Orion then turned, bowed before the ladies and strode away.

“That was bizarre,” Andromeda whispered in Lily’s ear.

“I don’t trust your uncle but he intrigues me,” Lily confided.

Her sister-in-law smiled then giggled, “Neither do I, but I do believe he has your best interests at heart.”

“Or he’s a self-serving son of an…” Andromeda smacked Lily’s hand.

The redhead shook her wrist and scowled, “What’s that for?” she moped.

“You were about to disrespect your elders, Lily.”

“No, I wasn’t,” she huffed indignantly.

“Lily,” Andromeda sighed, “a word of the wise,” she took hold of the young Princess’ hands gently, “find yourself a husband and soon. You will have the freedom you desperately seek once you’re wed. I found that out the moment I married Severus. Even though I am older than him, he balances me. That is what you need, my dear, someone to balance your scales for you.”

Meanwhile, in another part of the palace, the Sultan was sat behind a desk, packed with scrolls, books, ink pots and quills. Orion was pacing the floor in front of him as he explained the situation.

“So, you wish to woo my daughter?”

“Yes Sir,” he bowed so low his eyes were mere inches from the Sultan’s feet.

“For what do you wish to gain through marriage?”

“My intent towards your daughter is merely so she can attain wisdom from an older man – to guide her through her rule.”

“Your main desire is not to gain the throne once I die?”

“No, indeed, it is not.”

“Hmm. I suppose what harm can it do,” Albus replied, “I have no other option.”

After speaking to Andromeda and Severus while watching the baby Nymphadora toddle around, Lily was content. But when the sun became too hot for the pregnant Andromeda, all three retired for a midmorning nap. This left Lily to her own devices. She sat around the fountain again glaring at the birds kept in cages, knowing exactly how they felt.

“It must be terrible for you all to be trapped the way you are,” she brushed the feathers of a nearby avian and marvelled at its softness. “How would you like to be free?” and she threw open the doors to the cages watching the birds take flight.

“To be free does sound wonderful,” said a slave girl behind her, Orion had come out as well but was hiding in the bushes, watching, “the idea of freedom – through my mother says that true freedom is anarchy and we all have our different types of slavery.”

“Your mother is a wise woman indeed,” Orion said as he stepped from the bushes frightening the child who was carrying a large basket of seeds to feed the birds with. He then turned to Lily, “Your Highness, may I beg of you a private audience away from the menagerie?”

Lily sighed and nodded, “Where do you wish to go?”

“The entrance of the maze,” he said, “Follow me.”

“I trust your audience with father was to your liking?”

“I believe so your Highness,” he replied smoothly.

Silently, they walked down the meandering pathways as they made their way to the royal maze where they’d held many a party game. Lily’s sister Hermione had been trapped by Lucius Maleficus in this maze, she was sure of it. How else could he look so smug as he grabbed a Princess for a bride?  _ Mind you _ , she thought,  _ Lucius was not the worst brother-in-law to have _ ; her other sister Petunia had married the worst man she’d ever met; he was a fat Roman senator called Vernon. How Petunia could allow him to touch her intimately, Lily was quick to suppress a shudder. Petunia should have pledged herself to a worthier man closer to her home. She sent them presents but it was as if she had washed her family out of her hands, a feeling that Lily didn’t like.

“What troubles you? You’re quiet, your Highness?”

“I’m thinking of Princess Petunia and the fact that she married someone so unworthy of her…”

“Her Highness Petunia has the stubbornness of a Mule, your Highness. However, I believe it was I she took exception too.”

“Why you? I mean,” Lily blushed, “Aside from knowing where we are there is nothing objectionable to you.”

“I am glad you think so, your Highness.”

“How long have you known me?” she tilted her head. “Since I was eight or nine? I think you can call me Lily.”

They had finally veered down the left-hand side of a tree-lined path that led to the entrance of the maze. Two stone benches have placed either side and he chose the slightly shorter one of the two. He held her hand as she gracefully sat down, Orion was smiling as she arranged herself in an elegant and modest position.

A bough of a tree had left them in cooling shade, “Hermione and Lucius were wed here,” Lily sighed, “it is quite refreshing.”

“Yes, it is rather cooling is it not?”

Standing either side of the bench seats were two large pots filled with Lilies, the large white ones standing tall from the centre. Surrounded by tiger lilies and all other manners of the fragrant flowers leading down to lily-of-the-valley. The scent wafted in the slight breeze.

“I believe your mother named you well,” he said, he remained standing, looking rather elegant himself in his black and red ensemble with gold brocade. Long fingers caressed the long green stalks of the arum lilies, he was careful not to get the pollen staining his hands, “you are as pure and as beautiful as the flower with so many sides, you fascinate me.”

“Me?” she flustered, “why me?”

“I think of you as more than just her Highness – this is why I believe it is inappropriate for me to call you by your given name, for I think highly of you and…about you,” he glanced at her reaction through long dark lashes. “Of course,” he coughed as he noticed her blush to a deeper shade than before, “it’s unwise of me to think of myself as the one to gain your affections through useless words. I can only educate you, if you had the talent for it, of course.”

“Talent?” she questioned, “talent for what?”

“Flowers have such a tendency to wilt, do they not? That is what I have noticed you are doing, Princess, you are wilting without the guidance of something else. Something extra. It is thought that we only use a tiny portion of our brains, what do you think of that?”

“That idiocy is catching?” she questioned with a grin.

“Amusing, your Highness,” the corner of his lips quirked in an uplift, “but do you think our minds can hold great wonders – that we have hidden resources otherwise unexplored?”

“Without a doubt,” she replied affirmatively. “I have always wondered what we are truly capable of,” she smiled a little, “are you leading this somewhere?”

“I am not sure if this is a path you should be led down, with great power comes great responsibility.”

“What… what power is this you’re talking off, Grand Vizier?”

“Mysterious power, your Highness, enchantment around every bend, I can send books your way, describing power divine that can definitely be yours I portend.”

“Are you talking about what I think you are, Grand Vizier?”

“Beauty may always win you favours however they cannot truly savour your mind, Princess, as I could,” here he snipped the Arum out of the pot without touching it or even using a knife, “this,” he twirled his fingers and she watched as lights flashed and the wind whipped up around their bodies, lifting their hair, “is a demonstration of that power I am talking about.”

“How and what?”

“Being royal isn’t the only way to rule, you know.”

“What as…?”

“Let me tell you,” he began to sing, 

 

“We can rule the world princess, just you and I,

to obsess overstate matters such as libraries, hospitals. 

For that, we need doctors to cure the sick!”

“What about girls, are you going to allow them a chance?”

“Allow them a chance why we need sharers, carers, the nurses to heal the infinite hurts the body can take? 

Do you think I’m on the make? 

I’m wounded in your lack of faith in me, why don’t you trust me?”

“I do trust you, Grand Vizier.”

“Then let me in,” he gasped.

“Let you in?” she gulped her hand over her heart. “Where?”

“Your heart, my Royal Highness one of such great strength and pedigree. 

A girl of such great talent we all agree, yet you’re just seen as the Princess that’s keen to remain an old maid all your life!

“It’s not that I don’t want to get married but I want one free of strife.”

“Such a notion to have in your head; 

one that must be severed from you now is that happily ever after is just a dream. 

One they feed you when you’re down; 

one they tell you to stop that frown. 

It's patronising to one such as you;

one who could probably marry two and still feel the strain of your wedding train; 

and there’s not much more to remain on this topic of conversation of the devastation that only you can maintain. 

Look at your sisters for example, they just faun, wither, and are silent. 

Whoever does well in a marriage, that’s swell; 

but it is not the right vocation for you. 

A headstrong beauty you are; 

and that is all they see; 

your eyes, red hair and skin so fair;

a prize for any prince you’d be, although to me…” 

 

He stopped for breath and gazed deeply in her eyes as the music began filling the air making them both sing even though she had never sung before, and now she found she could. He continued to sing:    
  


  “You’re a woman of ambition and pride;

you’re a woman who's been crying inside; 

about the way your people are bought low.”

“How low?”

“Low enough to have to look above;

to climb high for a palace view;

low enough for hunger to burn and a simple scrap of food is the highlight of their day;

to see this for yourself you must be let out of your cage.”

“My cage? But I’m not…”

“You beat your breast in rage;

you holler and hop on your twig; 

you chirrup and chirp but no one listens;

for you’re just a bird;

just a bird whose ideas are from the heart; 

a bird who can’t tell fancy and wisdom apart;

what more need of me could you possibly require and all I desire is to help you be free?!”

“No, what?”

“It is your desire that feeds my fire!

I’m the only one that sees the woman you really are. 

For although you’re dressed in the finest linens; 

hair in fancy updos; 

your feet have a thousand pairs of shoes. 

You forget what’s in front of you. 

Those who bake for you; 

serve for you even cover you; 

or they scrub the floors the ceilings and even the jaws of snakelings; it’s such a travesty your heart is not heard, except by me.”

“By you?”

“Don’t dismiss out of hand that you have servants aplenty all love you; 

respect you; 

Revere you if only they could listen to your commands. 

For you, recreation is such a deviation that I’m sure they’d enjoy a little of what you own. 

Imagine what you could do in return; 

don’t you yearn your mind burns for the right to help like you want to? 

If you let me in I can show; 

if you let me in I can teach, just one little word; 

just one little word between us will be the key just a tiny word for us to be free. 

Just an uncomplicated little word in my ear there’s no need to fear if you let me in.

Then I’ll teach you to razzle-dazzle from your fingertips; 

point and you’ll see; 

food in every house in every street; 

hocus pocus from your toes and use them to grow crops and beets; you can say bibbity bobbity bo and well you’ll see. 

Just one little word is all you need!”

“All I need, Grand Vizier? What do you need?”

“My need is but to serve your Royal Highness even as a husband if the case may be.”

“What good will that do to Agrabah?”

“Why it will improve it think of what you wish to see.”

Lily then began to sing:

“I wish to see education, girls and boys equally.

I wish to see our country without borders to travel heedlessly.

I wish to see distribution of wealth given to the poor, soldiers of war free health, and the population rate to soar I wish to see everyone blessed with common dignity.

I wish to see homes for everyone for no one should be living on the street, walking along them with bare feet,

I wish to see food aplenty, our economy to rise like bread,

A ruler that uses his head, not his heart instead

A thriving marketplace selling peacefully in their stalls, Grand Vizier, your advice will be heeded, needed, and conceded to I guarantee if you give me, these wishes and

more.”

“You’d use powers to care?”

“I would indeed, and I tell you what else do I need?”

“What?”

“Someone to guide me if I’m doing right,

someone to help me with my fight,

I need something extra that’s just in me.

Something that will set me free to soar above the clouds. 

Something that will help me rule among the crowds. 

Something that must happen within me – just within me

this is something only you can give I fear, your presence is required to be near, and you are such a dear that little word…”

“That little word,” they sang together.

“That little word is one I must heed.”

“Just say it.”

“That little word is all you…”

“… all I…

“Need…”

She held her hand out and he held him and she nodded as they shook hands: “Agreed!”

Then the music he had conjured up some time ago had gone and they were left standing in the shade of the tree, breathing heavily really hard as they had held onto one another gazing deeply into each other’s eyes.

“What…was that?” she asked.

“Haha, I think we sang a song, your highness.”

“Does it happen often?”

“Around me it does.”

“Oh, right then, um thank you,” she extricated her hand from his, “I need to be alone for a while.”

“Even you’re in a cage Princess,” he said walking behind her, “you do not see your people anymore.”

“Then resurrect my poor mother if you’re that powerful.”

“I cannot resurrect anyone, but I can preserve this lily for you if you need a demonstration of my power, one week – come back and this flower should still be fresh. Open your heart and be a part of something special. Learn my gift and power is all you are ever going to have, and you can yield it for the benefit of your people.”

“Thank you Grand Vizier for helping me through this.”

He bowed in a subservient position, “I live to serve, my Highness.”

“Call me Lily,” she said, “that is my first command.”

“Lily,” he bowed.

“Orion,” she curtseyed back.

**Two Weeks Later**

Lily smirked as she fiddled about with the crystal ball, “Can someone really see into the future with one of these things?”

“I can,” he said. “Listen, Lily,” he walked over and took her small hands in his, “you’re a proficient student in the Arts. You particularly have a way with flora – you can provide an abundance of victuals for the people; you desire that do you not? With the right cantrips that only I can teach you can be able to provide everything.”

“I’m not certain I can do that,” she whispered, he was stifling her with his closeness, “the girl in me is rather curious as to where this could go, yet the woman is cautious and the Princess is confused.”

“We all have different aspects of ourselves Lily.”

“But mine are in such conflict, especially when it comes to you.”

“There is no need,” his deep voice and reached an octave lower as he passed her an ancient Persian scroll that contained many forbidden spells. “Now, study this thoroughly. I want to be able to quiz you about it tomorrow.”

“I shall do so,” Lily said as she grasped one end of the parchment with a trembling hand.

Suddenly, she was pulled further into his presence and she lowered her eyes, shyly staring to his silk slippers that covered his feet. Somehow the knowledge he was in his casual gear seemed rather intimate to her and tried to turn her face away for a moment and was frustrated there was nothing as interesting as him.

Fingers ghosted over her jaw, leaving goose-bumps trailing in their wake, “Let me in,” he implored as he slowly turned her face towards him. “I’ll take care of you, let me in. Anything you want, I’ll do, let me in. My heart beats in harmony, let me in. Without you I am melancholy, let me in. All my existence has been leading up to you, let me in.” He began to lower his head as if to kiss her and she shied away.

“What about Agrabah?”

“Under our rule, Lily, Agrabah would stretch further than the horizon. We shall make it prosper, we shall work to make it prosperous, all you have to do Lily is…”

“Let you…”

“Let me…”

“In.”

Her eyes closed as they had been inching closer and closer, lips throbbing, and hands clasped tightly wrapped around each other. Their mouths pressed together in a chaste kiss that held more meaning.

Seized with a desire to follow through, they let go of each other’s hands. Inquisitive fingers soon found themselves exploring each other’s hair. Lily’s mouth opened wide and Orion soon had her rushed against the wall, kissing each other. She was panting as his lips trailed down her neck and onto her collarbone.

Fingernails scraped against his scalp heightening the tension further. Each gasping for breath as they gazed into equally wild eyes.

“Together, Lily, we can change Agrabah for the better.”

“I don’t know,” her lower lip trembled, “how would that affect our political liaison with other countries?”

“What do you mean?”

“Would I marry you and insult Persia – or wherever the next prince comes from, or should I marry you and give Agrabah the power it sorely needs?”

Orion stroked the side of her head and pushed his thigh between hers where he felt the signs of attraction, “I believe in marrying someone you know well. We know each other well, we share the same power and we can be together. Let me introduce you to someone.”

He turned around and there stood a handsome young man with glowing red eyes, “This is a djinn – a most powerful djinn who grants power to those who seek it.”

Gulping Lily was overwhelmed by the cloud of bright emerald with silver streaks of lightning flashing intermittently within the curling swirls fog whirling around him. A miasma curled around her wrist pulling her further in.

“Such untapped reserves,” he said to her. “Agrabah will be under your control, Lily.”

“With us to guide and steer you, how can you go wrong?”

“Marry me, Lily.” Orion had wrapped his arms around her. “The world will be under our feet and prosperous…”

Almost hypnotised by the djinn, Lily said… “Yes,” she turned around and placed her hands on his chest, “yes!”

When it was announced that evening of Princess’ engagement, Not everyone was happy with the choices of the Princess, and those that said something was quick to be silenced. The moment she married Orion changes were made instantly. 

Almost immediately, Sultan Albus was rendered indisposed, he got so weak that he finally died, it was rumoured that it was by foul means but never proven. Lily was crowned as Sultana Lilliana Khalil – Orion was arrayed as her Prince Consort and behind them stood the mysterious djinn possessed of a beautiful face with deadly eyes and like the serpent whispered to Eve, so did he behind her throne.

Agrabah was prosperous due to the many strong nations they had befriended. Their sorceresses powers helped crops to grow to feed their people and some said it was the golden age of our fair country.

Eventually, their line lost their European looks and now the current Sultan, and we are left with the scraps and meagre portions once again. Fortunes, like Power, are fleeting my friend.

The djinn was cast out by a Sultan who disliked magic in a cave that could only admit one person.

That one person you already know as The Diamond In The Rough…

 


End file.
